


Three Of His Favorite Things

by spacey_quill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3rd person narrative, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, No Smut, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Teasing, Tony Being Tony, fiancee au, sfw, steve gets flustered at literally everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_quill/pseuds/spacey_quill
Summary: For once, Steve can finally have a weekend to himself with his finacee without having to worry about missions. After an eventful night before, Steve wakes up to a cold, empty bed, and the smell of coffee.





	Three Of His Favorite Things

Cold.

No, it wasn't cold. It was /freezing/.

Steve moaned tiredly and curled in on himself, shuttering under the plush duvet as he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the /lack/ of his fiancée's beautiful sleeping face. How disappointing. If his fiancée wasn't in bed, there was no reason for Steve to stay there, either.

He sat up rather sluggishly and stretched slowly, closing his eyes as a groggy groan elicited from his lips then wincing slightly as he realized he had fresh scratches which spanned his entire back from the night before. He ran his fingertips gently over his shoulder blade, as if he could assess the damage somehow. He wasn't bothered.he actually rather liked them— the scratches. Scars serve as explicit reminders of memories, and last night was certainly a night he didn't want to forget. 

Steve peered over his shoulder and gazed plainly at the small yet bight streaks of light streaming in from behind the curtains. What time was it? He was curious, but couldn't muster up the drive to look at the clock on the opposite nightstand. It was Saturday. He didn't care; he never slept in as it was. He was always off on some kind of obscure special operation or out of bed at the crack of dawn for training. Sleeping in was a luxury for the soldier, and he indulged in every opportunity to do so.

Inhaling slowly, the corners of his lips curled into a blissful smile. There was no mistaking it. "Coffee..." Steve murmured to himself as the aroma of coffee had drifted from the kitchen of the Malibu mansion to the— correction: /their/ master bedroom.

Steve, still in a haze of sleep, pushed himself off of the plush mattress and shuttered as the cold air bit at his skin, prompting him to slip on one of his white tee shirts in order to avoid being assaulted by the frigid air conditioning as goosebumps washed over his entire being in a matter of seconds. One would think a man frozen in ice for seventy years would be less prone to temperature sensitivity; however, this was, unfortunately, not the case.

Continuing to stretch as he stood, Steve glanced at his jeans, contemplating putting them on before waving off the thought. It was simply too much work. This was his first day off in, quite literally /months/, if he was going to stay home, he was going to be comfortable. He waved his hand in front of his mouth as he yawned, squeezing his eyes shut while sauntering out of the room. His eyes were barely open as he approached the spiral staircase— not that it mattered, he could walk around the house with his eyes closed if he felt inclined to do so. His fingers recoiled initially upon grazing the chilled chrome railing; it was colder than Steve had originally anticipated. He lazily draped his hand over the railing once more, adjusting to the temperature as he started descending to the main level of the house. Serum or not, sleep still had a vice grip on the super soldier, and he knew coffee would do the trick.

Steve continued to stretch as he let out a silent yawn, meandering lazily, quietly into the kitchen where he laid eyes on him. His genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist—not to mention drop dead /gorgeous/—fiancée. Silently, Steve crept up behind the man, who was humming an unfamiliar (most likely an ACDC) song. Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man without touching him, Steves arms hovering just above the other man's skin before he let his arms go lax around the man, resting his chin gently on the brunette's shoulder, taking in both his natural musk and the bitter scent of coffee. 

The brunette reacted, of course. He was startled to say the least, but this was certainly not his first rodeo. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle a little when he glanced over his shoulder to see the Super Soldier completely and utterly lost in a haze of sleep and exhaustion. He kissed the taller man's cheek and proceeded to pour Steve's share of coffee. 

"You look like a narcoleptic golden retriever puppy: tired and adorable." he mused as he saw that Steve was very visibly, exhausted. He couldn't blame him, the night before was... Quite a night. A night full of sweat, moaning and oh, screaming. Yes, lots of screaming. But only the good kind, of course. Steve just glanced lazily at him, his expression communicating a lack luster response somewhere along the lines of, 'seriously? And who's fault is that?' The smaller man smiled, "c'mon, lighten up, it's rare to see you like this, it isn't wrong to relish the moment," he teased.

"Good morning to you too, Tony," Steve echoed semi-tiredly, rolling his eyes before he gazed into Tony's sparkling brown ones, the smell of coffee siding in awakening Steve from his stupor. 

"Coffee, old man?" Tony asked, knowing full well that Steve desperately needed it. Since Tony didn't have his fill of teasing the night prior, he figured it would be both fair and logical to make up for it now with his usual routine of sarcastic comments and unnecessary myriad questions. Tony leaned in for a kiss, which lead Steve to reciprocate and mirror Tony's actions, but Tony had something else in mind. Tony kept going until their lips almost met, only to turn away— but he turned away for a noble cause, of course. It was just imperative that Tony pour Steve's freshly brewed coffee, he wasn't teasing or anything. This didn't stop steve from releasing a short, pitiful sounding whine, though, and it didn't stop Tony from chuckling to himself. "Poor puppy," Tony said (almost condescendingly) with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Steve sighed and gave Tony a playful yet exasperated glare that screamed 'just give me the caffeine and stop teasing me, dammit. I need love and affection.' Soon after seeing the adorable expression on Steve's face, Tony handed him a cup of coffee, "you're too cute in the morning for me to take you seriously," he said as Steve started to slowly down the beverage. There was always a kind of comfort Steve found in coffee. Steve smiled minutely as his face fell lax, consumed with the bliss of the beverage. After all, he had two of his favorite things, coffee, his fiancée, and—

Steve almost choked when he finally realized why Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face, which was promptly followed by Tony's laughter. "It's amazing that we were literally having sex last night, and you still blush like a teenage virgin when I do stuff like this." 

Three. Steve had three of his favorite things: his coffee, his fiancée, and Tony wearing one of Steve's very own button down dress shirts, which was grossly too large for Tony. Maybe that's why it was one of his favorite things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it's kind of short, so let me know if you'd like a second chapter, I have no problem writing one!
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like a oneshot or something, I would be more than happy to write you one as a gift! :)
> 
> Follow me in instagram @spaceyquill!
> 
> PS: sorry about the // things, they're in place for italics, because I'm still figuring out how to use the italics and hold on this platform! This also isn't beta'd so if you see any errors, please let me know and I will promptly fix them! Thank you,  
> ♥︎ Des


End file.
